I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage can closures. More particularly the present invention relates to modular beverage can closures which directly engage the opening in a conventional beverage can. Art pertinent to the present invention is classified within numerous subclasses in U.S. Patent Class 220.
II. The Prior Art
Conventional pry tab-activated beverage cans typically include a top or end wall employing a score to define an opening. A pry tab is anchored to the top wall of the container by a rivet that defines a leverage point. When that portion of the tab opposite the scored area is raised by the user, the opposite end of the tab contacts and deflects the area circumscribed by the score, rupturing it from the can end. As the pry tab is leveraged about the rivet, the scored end portion is separated from the top and bent downwardly into the can.
Known pry tab cans are not easily resealable. Although plastic tops may be affixed over the can end, they do not offer the same ease of use as other closure devices offer for competing beverage containers. For example, various types of plugging or capping closures are known for resealing bottles. One desiring to use only a portion of the contents of a pry tab container has no known way to avoid loss of carbonation, contamination spilling of the contents of an opened can.
Several attempts have been made to devise pull or pry tabs for beverage cans which are resealable. Among these attempts are Fridi U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,488 and my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,080,249 and 5,129,773. Such structures require extensive modification to existing can configurations. Therefore, they have proven largely impractical. Hence, it is desirous to provide a closure that can be used by the ultimate consumer.
Numerous attempts have been made to craft a can sealer or closure. Patents related to such devices included U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,787 issued to Gregory on Apr. 17, 1973. This "Pop-Top Can-Resealer" is aimed at older type pull-tab cans which have largely been replaced by the above described pry-tab cans. Another pop-top closure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,732.
Other known devices cover the entire top of the can. One such device is disclosed in Corey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,304, issued Apr. 3, 1990. This device employs a spring to facilitate the engagement of a plastic disc with the rim of a can. A snap on top is disclosed in Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,271. A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,731.
Other devices employ a complete top seal with a portion intended to mate with the opening in the can. One such device is disclosed in Gerien, U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,873, issued Nov. 3, 1987. Gerien also discloses a flip-top to facilitate use. Another U.S. Patent disclosing such a flip-top is U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,774 issued to Nabinger on Jan. 10, 1989.
Pierce, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,746, discloses a closure system for a container which employs an insert to be mounted to the top of the container and a plug to be mated with the insert. The can on which this closure is intended to be used differs somewhat from the conventional pry-top can. Another can closure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,729.
Hence, it is desirous to provide a can closure for pry top cans which can be used by the ultimate consumer. This closure should employ existing can components to facilitate its operation. Due to the variations in can end structures from can to can it is necessary that the closure employ elements that allow it to function without dependence on exact clearances and tolerances. In other words the closure needs to seal the opening in the can top regardless of minor variations in its shape or size. Furthermore to make the closure easy to use it needs to employ a relatively large handle or gripping area. To facilitate use further the closure should use structures to assist in guiding it into place on the can.